CHIBIS!
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: What's causing the mischief and mayham on Frieza's ship?...SAIYAN CHIBIS!
1. Chibis?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

"Vegeta! Raditz! Come quickly! You have to see this!" Appule called. As soon as he said this, the two Saiyans came racing into the room. "What, Appule? What?" Vegeta snapped. "I give you...my greatest invention!" Appule announced dramatically. Raditz groaned. "_Another_ **greatest** invention?" he asked. "You've said that about the last **five** inventions", Vegeta snapped. "But seriously, this really _is_ my greatest invention I tell you", Appule insisted.

"All right, what does it do?" Vegeta asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm glad you asked", Appule said. "It's a device designed to reduce things to smaller sizes, which I thought would help out with our shipping problems. Just think, we could probably put an entire years' worth of supplies in a storage area that could only hold a few months' worth. That way, we wouldn't have to stop to stock up on supplies as often or refuel as much". "Great, then we'd **never** get off this ship for free time!" Raditz screeched. "All you two ever do is raise hell when you get off this ship anyway", Appule said. "Shut up, Appule!", Vegeta snapped.

"Question, just how the hell do you get the supplies **back** to their original size?" Raditz demanded. "Uh, _that's_ the part I haven't figured out yet", Appule answered nervously. "Let's get out of here, Raditz", Vegeta said. "Wait", Applule said, blocking the doorway. "You just wasted our time _again_", Vegeta said, shoving the purple alien out of the way. As Appule was pushed out of the way, the device fell from his hands and shot off jets of bright green light which struck the two Saiyans.

Appule's eyes grew wide at the sight of the result. "Oh, crap, I'm dead. I'm so very, very dead".

Looking both ways and seeing no one, he fled the room.

...

"What is this about _children_ being on my ship? Possibly **Saiyan** children?" Frieza demanded.

"Well, Sir", Zarbon began, "Part of the crew insisted there were children in Corridor C-37. Children with _tails"_.

The Ice-Jin sighed, "I suppose we _should_ check it out".

When Frieza and the green-skinned changeling arrived at Corridor C-37, they couldn't believe their eyes.

A spiky, long-haired male infant was sitting on top of a set of black Saiyan armor. Next to him sat another male child. The scowling face and flame-like hairstyle left no mistake as to its identity. A blue spandex uniform pooled around the infant's legs. White and gold armor lay discarded nearby.

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon gasped. "It's that furball Raditz and Vegeta! Look at them, Sir. Aren't they just adorable? I could just _eat_ them up!"

Raditz screeched and kicked Zarbon in the right shin. Vegeta bit Frieza's lieutenant in the left hand. Zarbon hopped around. "Oh! You brats! I'm going to..." "Leave them alone, Zarbon", Frieza said through his laughter. "After all, you shouldn't have threatened them".

A very confused Nappa looked at Vegeta and then Raditz. The bald Saiyan couldn't understand. The two younger Saiyans were adults just over an hour ago. **How** did they get to be chibis?

Frieza walked up to Vegeta, "Just think of it, Zarbon. I can train this little imp **my** way from the start. None of that Saiyan nonsense will have _ever_ entered his head". The lizard picked up the young Saiyan prince. A torrent of expletives poured from the infant's mouth.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Frieza demanded. Vegeta smirked and repeated his foul words. "I DIDN'T MEAN REPEAT YOURSELF, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MONKEY!" the Ice-Jin yelled.

Frieza looked down at little Raditz, "I suppose_ you_ have something to say too?"

Raditz grinned and shot off a repeat of the verbal performance of the Saiyan prince.

"Where did the two of you learn to say such filth?" Frieza demanded.

Both Saiyan chibis pointed at Nappa. "Sorry, Lord Frieza. I guess I kinda _expressed_ myself a little bit when I found them like this", Nappa explained pointing to Raditz and Vegeta. "Kids say the darndest things, huh?"

"I fail to see anything amusing. Watch your mouth around those two. Now get them out of my sight for now, Nappa!" Frieza growled.

After bowing to Frieza, Nappa picked up the protesting chibis and headed to the Saiyan quarters.

...

Reaching the Saiyan quarters, Nappa found part of the Ginyu Force standing at the entrance, "We fixed up a right smart nursery for the little monkeys", Jeice chortled. Burtur and Guldo just snickered as trio walked away.

When Nappa entered the Saiyan quarters, he found two large boxes of bannanas, and a fake palm tree with a tire swing. 'Real funny, guys', Nappa thought. Wait...A tire swing? He hadn't seen one of those since...

...


	2. Pretty Buttons

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 2. Thanks to APhoenixFromAshes, Meiyo Motou, Cara2012, lol, Neko Hoshi, and SuperSaiyanInfinity for all the reviews on Chapter 1. Hope you guys enjoy this next Chapter.

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Prainos checked the fuel level and made sure Frieza's ship was heading to its required destination in the most efficient course possible. Being the bridge captain was a immense source of pride to him. The bright green bird-like creature looked down on the Ice-Jin's armor clad soldiers. Captain Prainos wore a dark blue uniform with large brass buttons from his neckline to his waist.

The Captain had no sooner settled into his seat when he could have sworn someting scurried past him.

"Ooh! Pretty buttons!" the flame-haired chibi exclaimed. His spiky, long-haired cohort climbed up to the bridge controls and reached for a large red button. "Don't touch that, brat!" the Avian captain growled as he snatched the young Saiyan away from the control panel. Little Vegeta had scrambled up in Raditz's place. "Pretty buttons!" the prince repeated. "Leave those controls alone, you little Monkey!" Prainos snarled. He snatched the young prince away from the panel.

Vegeta whirled around and tried to bite before the annoyed officer tossed him to the floor.

"PRETTY BUTTONS!" both Saiyan chibis demanded in unison.

"No!" bellowed the captain. Both Raditz and Vegeta let out a horrible scream. Crew members clapped their hands over their ears. Glass panels and windows shook violently, coming perilously close to shattering.

Frieza's voice came over the bridge intercom, "What in the blazes is that infernal racket coming from the bridge?"

"Lord Frieza, it's the Saiyan whelps", Prainos explained.

"What the HELL is wrong with them?" the lizard tyrant demanded.

"They want to play with the buttons-", the bridge captain began. "Then LET them HAVE some of the damned **buttons**! You can certainly _spare_ some!" Frieza snapped.

"Feel free to go to supply and replace them if need be. Just **SHUT THOSE LITTLE BRATS UP**!" the changeling declared.

"But _Sir_, you **don't** understand. The buttons they want to play with-", Prainos began. "DON'T YOU DARE **CONTRADICT** ME!" Frieza roared.

Sighing, the bridge captain allowed the two Saiyan chibis to play with the 'Pretty buttons'.

Alarms sounded all over the ship. Emergency doors opened and slammed shut without warning. The airlock suddenly opened, sucking out several crew members before the rest of the frantic crew could get it closed again.

Frieza was enraged as a door narrowly missed his tail. "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Frieza bellowed at Bridge Control.

"Sir, **you** _ordered_ me to allow the monkeys to play with the buttons. So I let them, the avian captain explained.

"THE SHIP'S CONTROLS? Are you out of your mind, you imbecile?" Frieza exploded.

"Zarbon, call that hairless buffoon to get those little demons off the bridge", the Ice-Jin ordered.

Zarbon shouted into his scouter, "Nappa, get to the bridge immediately and get those two Saiyan monkeys. **You** were _supposed_ to be _watching_ them!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STUCK IN A TIRE SWING?"


	3. KUSO!

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3. Thanks to Taboo22 and Cara2012 for the reviews on Chapter 2. And thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites list. Hope you guys like this one.

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Nappa _finally_ arrived and scooped up the two chibis. "Nap time!"

"Not sleepy!" Vegeta snapped. "Me too!" Raditz growled. "Then lie down and stare at the at the ceiling!" the bald Saiyan barked. When Nappa entered the Saiyan quarters he dropped the two chibis in a makeshift crib with a mesh **lid**. "I'm gonna go train a while, this oughta keep you out of trouble ", the Saiyan elite said.

Vegeta studied the material that had the crib's lid tied down. It was too tough to chew through and so was the crib itself.

Slamming his tiny fist down, the royal chibi noticed a flash of energy. Smirking, he rapped his fist against one of the ties. A small blast incinerated the material. Laughter that should have been too evil for such youngsters to make echoed through the quarters. The little Saiyan mischief makers managed to free themselves from the crib.

...

Dodoria was on his way to Frieza's throne room when a horrible smell assailed his nostrils. "Uh! What _is_ that stench?" Dodoria growled. "Oy, smells like one of those brats needs his nappy changed!" Jeice called out while holding his nose. The pink blob tapped his scouter, "Nappa, get your worthless hide to Corridor L-12. Those two little brats are polluting the air in here!" "Arrgh! We _can't_ wait 'til that idiot gets here. **Somebody** has to change that brat _now_!" Captain Ginyu barked.

"_I'm_ **not** changing it!" Guldo screeched.

"**Me** neither!" Jeice protested.

Chibi Vegeta toddled up to Dodoria, who wrinkled up his nose and backed away. "Get away from me, you stinking monkey!", the mass of pink flesh roared. Chibi Raditz phased in behind Captain Ginyu, who immediately pinched his nose shut. "BLASTING FURNACES OF HELL! THIS BRAT REEKS!" he snarled. "Uh, Captain Ginyu, did you forget to change your socks _again_?" Recoome asked, sniffing the air. "WHAT?" Ginyu demanded. "Oh Kami help us! If the **Ginyu Force **can't manage a couple of _diaper_ _changes_!" Burtur snapped. The blue hurricane swiftly had a clean diaper on each of the loudly protesting chibis.

"Way to go, mate! That was _fast_!" Jeice exclaimed.

"Well, I had _plenty_ of practice with my **ten** little brothers and sisters", Burtur explained.

"Wow! You had _ten_ brothers and _ten_ sisters?" Recoome asked.

"No! You idiot! I had five brothers and five sisters!" Burtur snapped. "But you just said-", Recoome started. "Just drop it you stupid oaf", Ginyu ordered.

"Mates, where did the runts go?" Jeice asked.

...

Zarbon strode down the hall of Frieza's ship trying to look as elegant as possible. "KUSO!" screeched a childish voice. "_What's_ kuso?" Zarbon asked, turning around. Something moist with a horrible stench landed on Zarbon's hair. "THAT'S kuso!" Vegeta snickered. "Incoming!" Raditz chortled as he tossed a "kuso" filled diaper at Zarbon's immaculate clothing. Zarbon screamed in outrage. Nappa came barreling up the corridor. "What have you _got_ in your hair, Zarbon?" "It's a hair growth supplement!", Zarbon snapped sarcastically. "Really?" Nappa asked hopefully. The bald Saiyan grabbed a smelly handful and smeared it on his bald head. "Funny, this smells just like kuso". "BECAUSE IT IS KUSO! You brainless monkey I have CRAP in my hair!", Zarbon screamed. "Then _why_ would you even **put that**-?" Nappa started.

"Those two little fiends from hell _threw_ it at me!" Zarbon raged as he stormed off. Vegeta and Raditz sat on the floor, sucking their thumbs and trying to look innocent but failing miserably. Nappa sighed, "I'm going to LOCK you in your room! And then I **really** need a shower!"

...

...

Did you guys like it? Let me know.


	4. Hungry Chibis

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, SuperSaiyanInfinity, and WildVegeta for the reviews on Chapter 2. Please enjoy this next chapter, you guys.

Disclaimers: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Two days had passed with no further mischief from the Saiyan chibis. Needing Nappa to go on a mission, Frieza had employed an Artalian woman to watch after Vegeta and Raditz. The insectoid woman actually terrified the two youngsters. She had a large, bulbous head, four compound eyes, yellow fangs and six arms that could deliver an especially stinging spanking.

The cruel female also limited their food supply so the little Saiyan prince and his long-haired companion barely had the energy to cause problems. Vegeta was furious as she regaled them with news of the sumptous dinner _she_ had eaten. Their so-called caregiver stepped out, locking the door behind her. Raditz whimpered as his tiny stomach growled. Young Vegeta walked over to the keypad for the door lock. The young Saiyan prince had carefully watched the numbers the insectoid had pressed. Punching a few keys, Vegeta smirked in truimph. They were free!

...

The two young Saiyans wandered the ship's corridors, hiding whenever Frieza's crew appeared. They constantly sniffed the air for the scent of food. One door had an overpowering, delicious smell. A small ki blast disabled _this_ door's simple lock. Walking into the room,the starving chibis saw container after container of food. Boxes were stacked in five-foot tall rows.

Shrieking with delight, the two tiny Saiyans began to stuff themselves with the contents of the storeroom.

...

A small alarm went off at Bridge Control. "Someone has made an unauthorized visit to Food Supply", the bridge captain announced. Three soldiers were immediately dispatched to see who dared to steal from Frieza. When the men arrived at the storeroom they couldn't believe their eyes. _Every_ single box and container of food had been completely scraped clean. The two little Saiyan imps lay on the floor, patting their swollen stomachs and purring loudly.

"We have to stop at Planet Ornos to restock food supplies, Lord Frieza", Zarbon stated. "Nonsense! We have enough foods supplies for a year at least!" Frieza insisted. "Not _anymore_, Sir", Zarbon informed him, "It appears that the Saiyan chibis have eaten it all". "WHAT?" Frieza screeched.

...

Frieza sent the Artalian female packing, declaring her lucky to have retained her life. Being the daughter of a dignitary important to the Planet Trade Organization was what had spared her.

In all of the confusion, the two Saiyan chibis were temporarily forgotten. They were fairly sleepy after their enormous meal. Vegeta leaned on a door as he yawned. He fell backwards as the door slid open. Raditz and Vegeta found themselves staring at a fabulously furnished room. They squealed as they saw a large four poster bed with exquisite lilac-colored coverings and lots of multi-colored pillows.

Bouncing onto the bed, the two Saiyan chibis lay back, enjoying the bed's softness. A long array of windows alongside the wall gave a fantastic view of space. A large skylight was over the bed. When the two youngsters looked up a bright shining light caught their attention. "Oooh!" Raditz said, pointing up at the **Full Moon**. "Pretty", Vegeta whispered. They couldn't tear their eyes away from the pretty light...

...

...

UH-OH!


	5. Monsters in Zarbon's Room

A/N: Well, here's Chapter 5. Thanks to Meiyo Motou, SuperSaiyanInfinity, WildVegeta, Cara2012, Greendragonsheart, Taboo22, Neko Hoshi, and xAzure-Dragonx for all the reviews on Chapters 3 and 4. Also, thanks to everybody who put this story on their favorites. Hope you guys all like this next Chapter.

Also, a pretty funny thing about this Chapter was that it was indeed written during a full moon.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Zarbon yawned. It had been a long, tiring day with Frieza's constant tantrums over the most trivial matters. He couldn't wait to turn in for the night.

A long, low growl met his ears as Zarbon walked into his room. The teal-skinned changeling cried out in absolute horror as he looked at his bed.

Two enormous, furry lifeforms sat on his bed or rather what was left of it. One of the strange creatures had a long, plume of spiky, black hair down its' back. The other had a shock of black hair that stood straight up . Glowing red eyes, razor-sharp teeth and claw-like nails completed their fearsome appearance.

Slamming the door shut, Zarbon ran from the room in absolute terror.

Frieza's lieutenant was the object of several curious stares as he ran screaming down the hall.

The green-haired changeling ran right **into** Frieza.

"What _are_ you carrying on about, Zarbon?" Frieza demanded. **His** private quarters were just a door down from Zarbon's.

"Lord Frieza! There are MONSTERS in MY ROOM _on _my bed!" Zarbon shrieked.

"**Really **Zarbon! Aren't you a little **old** to have _monsters_ under your bed?"

"No, my Lord. They are are _on_ my bed!" Zarbon protested.

"_On_ the bed, _under_ the bed, what's the **difference**? I suppose you'll want me to check your _closet_ too. Do you perhaps have a **toy chest **that I need to look in _as well_?" Frieza mocked.

Entering the room, the stunned Ice-Jin was amazed to see that Zarbon's once elegant room was devastated. The fine furnishings had been smashed to pieces. Lilac silken sheets, a gorgeous matching spread and a delicate canopy had been ripped to shreds. Feathers from the ruined pillows littered the floor. Zarbon's once regal four-poster bed lay scattered across the room in several sad piles of splinters.

"My room, my _beautiful_ room!" Zarbon cried out. "IT'S RUINED!"

In the center of the room sat the two Saiyan chibis. After looking around the room, the two young Saiyan's looked up at Frieza.

"UH-OH!" Vegeta and Raditz chorused.

Zarbon was sitting at the entrance of his room, his arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth. "It's gone, all of my _lovely_ things! It's ALL gone! Those little brats took it all away", he muttered. "Then, they turned into big monsters, AND THEN THEY TURNED BACK INTO LITTLE MONSTERS!"

"Pull yoursef together, Zarbon! Or I'll toss you out of the airlock _myself_!" Frieza snarled.

Zarbon leapt to his feet, "All better, Sir!"

Frieza glared down at the Saiyan chibis, "Since I'm surrounded by idiots, _I'll_ watch these two little hell-raisers until Nappa gets back!"

The two frightened little Saiyans whimpered as Frieza snatched them up by their tails, not daring to cry out.

"Oh, and Zarbon", Frieza called out.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"**Do** _clean_ _up_ this **mess**!"

...

...

So, you like it? Let me know. P.S. the next chapter will be the last of this story.


	6. Fun with Frieza

A/N: Well here is the sixth and sadly the final chapter of Chibis. Sorry, everybody, but I felt this was as far I could go with this story without it turning it into something completely ridiculous. Also, thanks to Meiyo Motou, Taboo22, Mistress of Butterflies, Cara2012, WildVegeta, SuperSaiyanInfinity, and apple pie 33 for all the reviews on Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters, Akira Toriyama does.

...

Frieza dropped the two Saiyan chibis on the floor beside his throne. "**Now**, let's see you two little devils get into trouble", he smirked.

Little Vegeta pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh my! How you look like_ just _like your adult counterpart", Frieza mocked.

"Blast it all! Why am **I** sitting with you two? I'm _starving_", the Ice-Jin growled.

"Dodoria, get over here!" Frieza commanded.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria replied, hurrying over to obey his master's order.

"Watch these two little refugees from a petting zoo while I enjoy my meal. And don't you **DARE **let them cause any foolishness!" Frieza warned.

Muttering under his breath, Dodoria took his post in front of the throne and glared at Raditz and Vegeta. "You two try _anything_ and by Kami, I'll _sit_ on you both!"

"Eeep!" the two Saiyan chibi cried out in unison.

The enormous pink-fleshed being shifted his stance. Frieza was taking forever. What his master do, hit an "all you can eat" buffet somewhere? Dodoria was getting bored and quite sleepy. His eyes blinked a few times and before he knew it, Dodoria was asleep on his feet and staring to snore.

Little Vegeta looked around to see what they could get into. The young royal Saiyan noticed a large glass sitting on a small table next to Frieza's throne. A dark purplish fluid filled the glass to the rim.

Smacking his lips, the chibi prince scampered up the throne. Chibi Raditz quickly followed. After he grabbed the heavy glass, little Vegeta gave it a sniff and took a large sip.

Chibi Vegeta's eyes went wide before he scrunched up his face and spit the unappealing liquid back into glass. Smirking, the tiny prince handed the glass to Raditz.

Chibi Raditz took a cautious sip and spit_ his_ sample of wine back into the glass.

"Nasty!" the long, spiky-haired chibi huffed looking hard at Vegeta as he smacked the glass back onto the table. Chibi Vegeta just snickered.

Dodoria shook himself awake just in time to see chibi Raditz spit into Frieza's glass and place it back on the table. Before the pink blob could react, Frieza had slipped back into his throne and had taken a large gulp from his wine glass.

"Ah, _excellent_ work, Dodoria. You've kept my two little monkey demons out of mischief.  
>You are dismissed", Frieza declared before he took <strong>another<strong> sip from his glass.

Staring at the glass, Dodoria shuddered.

"Is something **wrong**, Dodoria?" the tyrant questioned.

"No, Lord Frieza. Just a slight chill", Dodoria said as he hurried from the room.

...

A very annoyed chibi Vegeta sat in Frieza's lap next to chibi Raditz, as Frieza and Zarbon discussed preparations for a meeting with numerous members ad dignitaries of the Planet Trade Organization.

The little royal Saiyan's diaper had become quite damp and very uncomfortable. His spiky, long-haired cohort was squatting awkwardly and making strange facial expressions. "You monkeys **do** sit **still**!" Frieza scolded.

Both Saiyan chibis kept shifting around on Frieza's lap and began to make whimpering sounds. "Do be quiet and sit still this instant!" the Ice-Jin snarled. With a final pitiful protest the two chibis went silent. Suddenly, Frieza felt a strange sensation as if something were crawling down his left leg.

"What is **that**?" Frieza demanded. "If one of you gave me fleas, so help me I will..."

"Oh! You **filthy** monkey! HOW DARE YOU!" Frieza screeched in outrage as he realized just **what** had ran down his leg. The little royal Saiyan just missed the puddle at the changeling's feet as he was flung to the floor.

When Frieza grabbed Raditz, the Ice-Jin's eyes widened with horror. The long-haired chibi's diaper was squishy and it gave off the foulest stench the tyrant ever had the misfortune to endure the scent of.

"YOU MISERABLE HELL SPAWN! I should just **blast** _both_ of you to the next dimension!" Frieza roared as he tossed Raditz to join Vegeta on the floor. Zarbon tried to contain his amusement at the Ice-Jin's predicament but failed miserably.

"Do you find this _amusing_, Zarbon?" Frieza asked in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, yes! I mean **NO** Lord Frieza, of course not!" Zarbon spoke up quickly.

"Perhaps you will find it enertaining to...CLEAN THESE BRATS UP!" Frieza snarled,

Zarbon suddenly felt very ill.

The green-haired changeling wrinkled his nose as he scooped up both of the soiled chibis. Zarbon bowed to Frieza and with a mournful sigh, left the throne room.

Frieza forced himself to calm down. Appule entered the throne room, wondering why it suddenly smelled like a sewer. He pointed to the puddle in front of Frieza's throne, "Sir, are you aware that-" Appule began. "Yes, you idiot!" Frieza snarled. "I shall have to postpone our discussion for now. I desperately need to TIDY UP! Go make yourself useful somewhere if that's possible!" the Ice-Jin snapped.

The changeling entertained himself by imagining ending the chibis' lives in various fashions as he went to clean himself up. But Frieza wasn't willing to give up his hold on the Saiyans just yet.

Frieza's meeting with the Planet Trade Organization's assemblage was well underway with still no sign of Zarbon...

Two very wet and soapy Saiyan chibis ran into the throne room, wearing nothing but evil smiles. Stopping before the stunned tyrant and his guests, chibi Vegeta and chibi Raditz both raised their right hands in an obscene gesture and raced out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BRATS!" Zarbon screamed as he ran after the two young Saiyans, two towels tucked under his arm. Seeing the gathered assemblage, Zarbon hastily apologized, "I AM SO SORRY!" and took off after the two chibis.

Frieza turned to the Ginyu Force, "Burtur, **do** get those Saiyan brats properly attired before they _expose_ themselves to the **entire** ship!"

"I'm on it, Sir!" Burtur replied.

Before the blue hurricane could even _move_, an explosion rocked the ship.

"Let me just _guess_", Frieza sighed.

"Lord Frieza! Those brats of yours have gotten into the lab! They're locked the door and disabled the emergency entrance!" Appule shouted as he ran into the throne room.

Frieza smacked himself in the forehead.

"Captain Ginyu, please retrieve my little monsters!"

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" Ginyu replied, "Ginyu Force assemble!"

The group began an elaborate display of poses and footwork...

"NOW! YOU IMBECILES! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR THEATRICS!" Frieza raged.

"Of course, Sir! Ginyu Force move out!" Ginyu declared.

"Appule, you _stay_", Frieza ordered

. When the Ginyu Force reached the lab, they couldn't believe their eyes. The lab was in a complete shambles. Beakers, lab instruments, and other equipment lay scattered across the floor.

Two Saiyan chibis lacking clothing were entertaining themselves by mixing chemicals together. The two little imps would burst into laughter when they managed to create combustible combinations that exploded when flung across the room.

Captain Ginyu blasted the door and stepped into the lab. He quickly ran back out screeching and swatting at himself.

The shocked members of his group watched as he swatted over a half-dozen biting lab creatures away from his arms and legs. The two devious little Saiyans had freed _all_ of the lab's test subject animals. The creatures promptly attacked the Ginyu Force leader as he entered the lab.

"I'll **trust** that you'll take _care_ of this, men!" Ginyu ordered. "I have to get to the medical ward immediately! There's no telling _what _these bites might carry!"

"Oh yeah! **We** do all the _work_ and **he** gets all the glory!" Guldo complained.

"Well, that's the Cap'n for ya!" Jeice replied. When Jeice stepped into the lab, both chibi Vegeta and chibi Raditz each flung a beaker filled with a green fluid at the Red Magma.

Jeice cried out in horror as his splendid mane of white hair turned a moldy green.

One of the remaining lab animals bit Guldo in his left leg. He was too busy screaming in pain to even bother holding his breath.

Recoome slid in a puddle of chemicals and slammed into a wall knocking himself out.

Burtur sighed in exasperation as he used his incredible speed to capture the two Saiyan youngsters.

Before he left the lab, Burtur heard a constant pounding coming from one of the supply closets.

When Burtur opened the door, Zarbon exited the closet. His clothing was tattered, scratches covered his face, and his long, green braid was now a shocking neon pink!

"DON'T EVEN ASK!" Zarbon growled.

Meanwhile, Frieza was meeting with Appule.

"Appule, you fancy yourself as **quite **the inventor. I **demand** that you come up with _something_ to return Vegeta and the walking hairball back to their original state. I can't believe I'm saying this, but they were _far_ less headache before and I **demand** this be done quickly!" Frieza commanded.

Appule sighed, "I'll do my best, Lord Frieza".

"DO NOT FAIL ME, APPULE", Frieza warned.

Two pouting Saiyan chibis in _clean_ diapers sat on the floor as Nappa waited for the elevator to take them back to the Saiyan quarters.

Appule aimed the barrel of his latest invention at the two Saiyan chibis, "Frieza is going to _kill_ me if this doesn't work. Of course, Raditz and Vegeta will kill me if it _does_ work", Appule moaned.

"I'll suffer **more** if Frieza kills me", Appule shuddered. "Guess I'll take my chances with the Saiyans".

A strange blue light surrounded the two Saiyan chibis. To Nappa's utter delight, when the light disappeared, two fully grown Saiyans had taken the place the chibis.

Vegeta rubbed his forehead, "I just had the strangest dream".

"Me too, Vegeta. We were both...", Raditz began. He was interrupted by Nappa's burst of laughter.

Looking down, the two Saiyan males saw the source of Nappa's amusement.

"**APPUUUUUUUUUULE!"**

...

...

Well, did you like it? Let me know.


End file.
